


Found Him

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Someone had to come and collect
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Found Him

It was Dick who found him. He had always been the best tracker out of the three whenever they went hunting and since their quarry wasn’t moving, that made it easier for him. Dick sighed and whistled sharply to signal Tom and Stanley over to him. He crouched down beside the body, shaking his head at the damage.

Tom and Stanley came soon enough, Stanley holding up the skirts of their dress to help in their movement. “There he is!” Tom hissed, voice low as they approached. He shook his head, sweeping off his hat to put it over his chest. “Damn.”

Their little foundling was still wearing the dress the talking wardrobe had given them, the makeup having been smeared and washed away long ago. They knelt down on the other side of Gaston’s broken body, shaking their head. “It must have been a quick death at least?” they whispered.

“At least,” Dick agreed. Gaston lay among the rubble, body intact but limbs loose at his sides. He would have almost looked as if he were sleeping if not for the massive pool of blood under his body and the back of his head. Blood had spilled and dried around his nose and at the corners of his mouth, almost painting his lips red.

His dead eyes stared up at the sky, clouded over and unfocused. Slowly Stanley reached out, closing Gaston’s eyes with a hand. They crossed themselves afterwards, pressing their thumb to their lips. “We have to get him out of here before anyone else sees him like this,” they said. The idea of Lefou seeing Gaston like this made them shudder. The kind-hearted man didn’t deserve to see this.

“What can we use?”

“We could ask to use sheets from the castle?”

“You think they would let us?”

“Death is death. I don’t think they would begrudge us something like this.”

Stanley quietly stood up as Tom and Dick discussed what to do. Carefully they worked on removing the dress their newly returned mother gave to them. Their own clothes were still underneath. “We can use this,” they said, cutting into their conversation.

“Eh?” Tom asked.

They shrugged, tearing at the fabric to rip it into large strips to be used to wrap around and hold Gaston’s body. “I’m sure maman will make me more,” they said.

“Maman?”

“The wardrobe.”

Dick looked over at Tom. “I suppose Stanley’s not our foundling anymore,” he noted.

The two older men nodded and helped with their work. The body of their former boss was wrapped in the cloth, most of the gore hidden under the bright colors and ribbons. Dick took hold of the legs while Stanley held onto the shoulders, leaving Tom to go ahead and tell one of the castle’s inhabitants about their find as he was picked up off of the ground.

The three were surprised when the newly reborn prince himself returned with Tom, taking the body from Stanley and Dick to carry it to the castle’s chapel for keeping.

***

“Merci for finding him.”

Stanley turned their head to look over at Lefou, shaking their head. The funeral service for Gaston had just ended, leaving the villagers to either leave the church or sit and allow themselves to process everything. “Dick was the one who found him,” they whispered.

Lefou shook his head, offering Stanley a sad smile. He sat beside the younger Frenchman and he reached out, holding Stanley’s hand in his own. “Still. You helped look for him. I don’t think I could have done that,” he said. His eyes watered and he closed his eyes as a single tear fell. “I saw too much during the war. I think seeing Gaston like that would have…”

Stanley brushed his tear away with their thumb. “I know. It’s why we took care of it for you, mon cher.”

“Merci, bon coeur.”

Stanley tenderly pressed their lips to Lefou’s forehead. “Always.”


End file.
